


Crowning Moments

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Herreper | Lord Peter - Asbjørnsen & Moe
Genre: Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Choices, Community: 14valentines, F/M, Fairy Tale Endings, Hopeful Ending, Married Life, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, POV Female Character, animal transformation aftermath, suddenly a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: It hadn’t been the worst life, living as a cat in the poor couple’s house.





	Crowning Moments

It hadn’t been the worst life, living as a cat in the poor couple’s house. There had been plenty of mice. She had almost resigned herself to it when the household broke apart and the youngest son, Per, opted to take her with him. The change of scenerey jolted her out of years of lethargy. For the first time since the troll had cursed her, she had had an ally with whose help she just might avenge herself.

Now, she had back her crown and her land. Once again she could live in her castle that had silver on the outer walls and the purest of gold within. Per had had all the power for a second there, which she would have borne as the price for the troll’s destruction, but he had not done her harm, no; he had embraced her with care and taken her as his queen.

“I have no idea what a king even does,” he confessed to her. “I do,” she said and went on to direct him. He was kind of sweet, she thought, although she was careful in the weeks that followed not to turn him into a hapless puppet. He had been amenable to do whatever outrageous thing she’d told him to, before, but that had been at least partly because he’d had nothing to lose.

So she told him what to do and let him stand in front of her as king so that she could be queen of the land without being married to a troll. She might have wished to rule without the need for a husband at her side, but at least she herself had picked him and he _had_ cut off her head when she had asked. 

It was nice, to see her land flourish and the people no longer counting among them any as poor as Per’s parents had been. It was nice, to teach Per enough about state craft that she could curl up in front of the fire place like a cat, nicer still when he came home to sit beside her and stroked over her back with a playful hand. It was nice, living in the luxury she had wished for him and that was her birthright, and nice beyond her wildest dreams to live with a husband who shook his head and honed his skills as a huntsman when she craved a mouse to eat from time to time.

 

.


End file.
